


Todo sea por ti, señor.

by CoffeeHere



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America/England Feels (Hetalia), Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), England Needs Tea (Hetalia), France Being France (Hetalia), M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeHere/pseuds/CoffeeHere
Summary: AU; USUK.Alfred ama al prójimo tanto como a Dios mismo, pues amor y adoración han caído en la misma y equivocada casilla; la lujuria y la represión tocan su puerta. ¿Es el elefante en la habitación una clara referencia de su pecado?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Se de buenas a primeras que no me he dedicado exactamente a la escritura en este último tiempo, pero esta idea merecía ser escrita en todo su esplendor cuando surgió en mi cabeza y ahora que por fin he desarrollado un marco adecuado me animé a subirla.  
> Me encantará seguir con ella, se vienen las vacaciones y quién sabe qué sorpresas nos encontremos.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, más sí hago uso de estos en una historia de invención propia. Doy crédito por personalidad y calidad de personajes a sus respectivos autores, mas no al trabajo y moldeadura de estos en la historia.

  
El ascenso al trono de la Reina victoria hacía contemplar el mismísimo inicio de la época Victoriana, ¿Será el puritanismo de la época el precio a pagar por el progreso tecnológico de la sociedad británica?, mujeres de vestidos largos y arremangadas mangas se lucían por las calles Londinenses, agitando sus abanicos con concupiscencia bajo el manto de sus pomposos vestidos.  
¿Cuál sería el pecado que caracterizaría aquella cínica muestra al mundo? Y, ¿Cuál, según Dante, sería castigo para la lujuria? El segundo círculo no se veía tan lejano y sería un verdadero honor para él conocer a aquellos que habitasen en el limbo.  
A él sobre todo, quien adquiriría el puesto de Diácono para su amada iglesia; aún no cumplía los veintitrés, pero cinco años pasarían volando con una vida de oración y misa diaria.  
–Alfred—Le susurró su madre—Mira, aquel chico de cejas gruesas. —El rubio afiló su mirada hasta fijarla en quien su madre señalaba— Es nuevo en el templo, su familia ha venido desde muy lejos. No tanto como nosotros por supuesto, pero ahora son los nuevos miembros de nuestra sagrada iglesia y quiero que le recibas como al prójimo —Su madre hablaba con una voz severa– Además, tienen mucho dinero, y ya sabes lo importante que es eso para la iglesia, nos estamos quedando sin fondos para la cena comunitaria de los jueves.  
–Eso haré madre—Le respondió con Vehemencia.  
1  
Alfred había sido encontrado en una calle vagabunda de renombre en Nueva York. Para ese entonces él tenía el pequeño hábito de cargar consigo una biblia, la habría recogido sin saber leer, sólo por el gusto de sentirse ignorante.  
El día en que encontraron a Alfred era jueves, estaba sentado en solitario en la calle, rodeado de cartones desmantelados y heces ajenas, con una mirada de perro miserable, pero ya se presagiaba -por su cabello rubio y lacio, acompañado de sus ojos color zafiro y lo afilada de su cara- el hermoso hombre que llegaría a ser.  
Aquél era un día de invierno, demasiado tranquilo como para estimar todos los hechos que le acontecerían.  
Era el día de San Clemente, un oscuro y siniestro 23 de noviembre, y en señal de penitencia habían salido un gran grupo de mujeres por parte de la iglesia, todas con largas capas negras y botas con punta de bruja, pues era una jornada de socorro al desamparado.  
Judy Jones, cautivada por el sonido de un organillo, se había extraviado del grupo, taconeando el húmedo cemento; Aquel día de extraña melancolía todos parecían necesitar socorro, sobre todo Judy, quien recién casada había descubierto las duras verdades de su útero. Era duro el tener que deshacerse de toda ilusión de una familia de nueve hijos y aún podía recordar con exactitud los rasgos de desamparo en su esposo.  
Al final de la calle, arrugado sobre sí mismo, como un papel tirado a la basura, lo vislumbró y la biblia que el pequeño cargaba era un presagio.  
¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si su propia misericordia no hubiese sido escuchada?  
2  
En la misa de cada día domingo las campanas resonaban como un llamado a la piedad de Dios, cada persona en el pueblo la escuchaba en distintos sectores y todos sentían el deber de rogar a Dios el perdón de sus pecados.  
Para Alfred no era distinto, el día en que comenzó todo se levantó más temprano de lo usual, a las 6:40 de la mañana para sentirse exactos, como la vida en casa comenzaba a dar atisbos de existir recién a las ocho, no supo qué más hacer aparte de bajar para tomar un desayuno y leer el diario de forma paulatina. Miró por la ventana y se encontró una lluvia tierna que le sobrecogía hasta la médula, pues era verano, pero es muy rara la vida en Inglaterra, porque cuando incluso es verano en Inglaterra llueve, y se encontró extrañando su antigua iglesia.  
Hoy había soñado algo parecido, calles sin terminar, oscuros pasajes que le conducían a una melodía que le llenaba de soberbia, aun siendo un pobre niño no querido, se encontraba una vez más con su madre y eso le hacía feliz, fue feliz en el sueño, pero al despertar se sintió como si un balde de agua cayese en sí.  
En ningún momento reconoció el presagio. Había dormido mal, sin siquiera quitarse la ropa y un aullante dolor de cabeza se entreveía por la tensada de sus hombros. Primeramente lo interpretó como un tipo de gripe, pero no tuvo fiebre en ningún momento y su garganta se sentía bien, lo asimiló entonces con los estragos de la noche anterior, cuando sus padres habían estado discutiendo y él, sin querer, se había interpuesto entre ellos para acabar con el conflicto, pero de alguna manera había avivado más la llama. Más aún, su hermano había estado algo ido y era cuestión de echar una mirada rápida para descubrir un decaimiento; así que hoy se encontraba soñoliento y de mal humor, pero más tarde a todo el mundo le comentó, de forma casual, que hacía un día precioso. Nadie se hubo asegurado si se trataba de uno de sus delirios, pues había amanecido nublado, pero muchos coincidían en que generalmente Alfred tenía razón y pronto se despejaría, pues una brisa con olor a mar entraba por las ventanas y les confundía los sentidos.  
Pero de un instante a otro estaba lloviendo de forma fúnebre, el cielo se encontraba turbio y un olor aún más penetrante les inundó la habitación, nadie en la sala reconoció presagio.  
Cuando hubieron tocado la campana, como cada día domingo, se halló a las afueras de la iglesia, para saludar a cada persona que entrase y terminar algún tema inconcluso con las señoras del vecindario, últimamente las había visto poco y pudo casi sentir como poco a poco el peso de los años le chupaba la vida.  
Apenas apareció al final de la escalinata y pudo vislumbrar, con grandes paraguas negros que parecían cuervos sobre sus cabezas, a la familia de la cual su madre había hecho alarde, altos, delgados y con unos ojos potentes, Alfred pensó por un momento que podría estar soñando, que los reyes de Inglaterra estaban aquí y que el sólo era un vil mortal que vagaba sin condena por la tierra.  
Para él, que conocía la humildad de su pueblo, era especialmente soberbia la forma en que cada uno caminaba con su pecho recto y las manos en la espalda, como si estuviesen abiertos a recibir cualquier tipo de halago.  
Sus maneras de saludar no fueron efusivas como en algún momento se le pasó por la mente y llevado por el entusiasmo de su celo vocacional, Alfred debía contenerse para no entrar en incómodas situaciones que le comprometían como fanático. Él era un adepto de conocer personas dando un buen apretón de manos y charlando amenamente con una taza de café, pero últimamente las reverencias se habían puesto de moda a la orden del día, y aunque él no lo entendía del todo, debía respetarlo.  
— ¿Qué tal su estadía en la ciudad?—Le preguntó al mayor, alguien de cabellos flameantes como el fuego y ojos naturalmente verdes. Le observó de forma inquisitiva y con ello logró encresparle los pelos a Alfred.  
No dijo nada por un momento y Alfred creyó que no había sido escuchado— He vivido mejor— apagó su puro se quedó mirando al cielo un momento antes de entrar. A su paso le seguían los hermanos, entre palabrotas y empujones. Pero aquel chico al que su madre había señalado no se encontraba en esta ocasión y se sintió casi decepcionado por ello.  
Entonces al fondo se encontró con los presumibles padres de la familia, con un andar igual de altanero que los anteriores y a quienes se les observaba una ropa de envidia para el desazón de las demás mujeres.  
No vio a nadie más llegar y se preparaba para ingresar cuando escuchó una voz— ¡Mi hijo Arthur viene atrasado, le ruego paciencia!— Y al voltear apenas si distinguía las formas debido a la lluvia, cuando una figura se vislumbró sus padres entraron.  
Su caminar era normal y no se apresuró cuando vio las puertas cerrarse y a Alfred quedarse fuera para esperarlo.  
“Y ahí está” pensó atontado.  
Lo vio y pensó que intentaría atesorar cada imagen en su memoria por mucho tiempo, pues esta era la aristocracia inglesa, que nunca se mezclaba con la muchedumbre.  
Era esbelto y pálido, poseía la misma mirada gallarda de su hermano, pero un aura distinta se cernía sobre él. La chaqueta que llevaba era larga y caía con la misma gracia que la lluvia sobre sí, sus mangas blancas se salían por ella y sus botas, un cuero negro exquisito, le llegaban a las rodillas. La lluvia amenizó pasado un segundo, quedando en tan sólo el rocío con el que había comenzado el día.  
— ¿Va a entrar? — se dirigió a Alfred, con una suficiencia que nunca antes había escuchado, su voz y su tono eran únicos.  
Y Alfred sonrió, pues le pareció comiquísimo que un caballerito inglés se le plantase en frente con esa condición tan deplorable y a la vez tan digna, con el abrigo chorreante de tal modo que la penitencia impuesta por Dios se había pagado por hoy.  
Se sintió cautivado entonces al ver sus rasgos de forma más cercana y pudo sentir una conexión con esa mirada de pérfido abandonado.  
— Estoy entrado. —Respondió.  
Ninguno reconoció el presagio.


	2. fe ciega

a casa en la que vivían en Inglaterra era el legado de la iglesia a la cual servían, grande y un poco ostentosa, pues tiempo atrás el rey había ofrecido bienes para su padre, al ser un reconocido sacerdote, en su calidad de carismático. Se hallaba ubicada en un callejón sin salida, junto a muchas otras casas igual de grandes y conservadoras.

Londres era un lugar de desarrollo, ahora más que nunca grandes empresas se aposentaban y se expandía, pero era un hecho algo triste que sus calles siempre se viesen sucias y miserables, aquello atormentaba especialmente a Alfred, incluso aunque viviesen en un barrio de estatus alto, pues eso no impediría ver a los niños buscar comida entre la basura cuando fuese al centro de la ciudad.

Su padre y su madre ocupaban una pieza. Alfred y su hermano Matthew ocupaban otra, la cual estaba por defecto, decorada con cortinas rojas, lo que le hacía pensar sobre el infierno en las mañanas, cuando el sol traspasaba tales matices y la habitación entera se cernía en un tono carmín. En la casa además, vivían muchos allegados, siempre había gente yendo y viniendo, lo que aportaba cierto regocijo al ambiente, habían cuatro habitaciones dedicadas a los invitados y una más que estaba reservada para su vieja y dulce abuela, que por cierto nunca había ido a visitarlos. El deber de Alfred y Matthew, por cierto, era algo vago, pues como futuros sucesores de la iglesia, tenían esa facultad única de los caballeros ingleses, el trabajar de una forma simple y honrada, sin partirse el lomo como los niños pequeños de los barrios bajos, enseñaban a leer a los niños, educaban modales a quienes estuviesen dispuestos a aprenderlos, conversarían de forma amena con el necesitado. La familia se mantenía con el dinero que otorgaban los allegados y los bienes entregados por el rey.

Alfred y Matthew solían ser llamados "mellizos" debido a su inédito parecido facial, pero esto podía ser rebatido con facilidad por sus padres. Mientras que Alfred era recogido por su madre en una calle de vagabundos en Nueva York, un mes más tarde se estaba haciendo el papeleo para la adopción de un pequeño canadiense, que sin saber cómo, había ido a parar a un orfanato en Estados Unidos.

Esta era la realidad de la familia Jones, una familia acomodada, dedicada netamente a la fe religiosa, a la devoción a Dios.

1

Aquella tarde Alfred se ofrecía a hacer los mandados junto a su hermano, mandar a arreglar sus zapatos, hacer un par de compras específicas orientadas a la cocina, nada extravagante. Así que mientras el canadiense se metía a una tienda para comprar postales, el americano se disfrutaba interesado mirando en las estanterías de la librería Grotens, allí yacía un grueso volumen de "The Strand Magazine" y estaba lo bastante queriente como para comprarlo. Así que en eso estaba, dispuesto a entrar cuando una blanda voz resonó a sus espaldas.

— ¿Interesado por la ficción? Bastante extraño para un devoto de la iglesia. —Le dijo.

Y a pesar de que no reconocía aquella voz, si presentía el venir de esas palabras, así que cuando se volteó y se encontró aquel joven inglés, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, y sonriendo en cambio le respondió:

—Ya estamos en otros tiempos, un poco de ficción, mientras sólo sea admitida la verdad del señor, no le haría mal a nadie.

Cuando dirigió su mirada a los ojos contrarios y se encontró aquel verde pegajoso, no pudo sino quedarse embalsado contemplando la gracia que desprendía.

—El hijo del sacerdote y no tienes recato— Respondió bufando, pero Alfred pudo ver, una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa asomada por la comisura de sus labios. —Aunque he de reconocer esa actitud rebelde.

— ¿Te recuerda a ti mismo acaso? —Aquello había sonado más hiriente de lo que pretendía, y reconoció en la mirada ajena un poco de sorpresa, se arrepintió de haberlo dicho e intentó cambiar el tema con rapidez. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí Arthur Kirkland?

Pero Arthur, sin ser capaz de poder dejar pasar aquella actitud, respondió algo hosco.

— No me considero un rebelde si me lo preguntas. Soy sólo un caballero inglés, modestia aparte.

Mientras hablaban Jones oyó claramente el ruido de la puerta en la tienda, seguido de una campanilla aguda. Así que supo que su hermano se aproximaba.

Habían comenzado con la pata izquierda y ya no quedaba tiempo para arreglarlo.

— ¡Hermano! —escuchó un grito a sus espaldas. — ¡He conseguido un papel de Bohemia!, posee un olor bastante peculiar.

Al levantar la vista se encontró con ambos chicos, su hermano y este joven de la iglesia, algo abochornados, que de alguna manera resultó contagioso porque él también se embrolló y supo sus mejillas arder.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —sus palabras sonaron cuidadosas y temió adquirir un doble sentido, algo bastante indeseado y poco escrupuloso. —Mis disculpas si es así, ya que mi hermano no me presenta lo haré yo mismo, me llamo Matthew Jones pero me puede llamar Matt si así gusta.

Ambos hicieron una pequeña referencia y miraron de forma desaprobatoria a Alfred, quien no se dio por aludido.

—Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, es un placer Matt —sacó un reloj de bolsillo y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto— Lo siento, esta conversación me ha resultado bastante interesante, Jones.

—Alfred —se apresuró en aclarar.

—Alfred —corrigió a su vez— Pero tengo lecciones de piano y a este paso llegaré tarde.  
'Algo indigno de un inglés, ya verán.

Los hermanos se miraron con complicidad, escondiendo una risa. Y mientras esto sucedía se oyó claramente el ruido de cascos de caballos y las ruedas de un coche rozando contra el borde de la acera, vieron por última vez cómo Arthur entraba a la carroza y fijaba su vista al frente. Alfred dio un silbido.

—Bueno hermano, acabamos de conocer a alguien refinado y extravagante —continuó mirando el coche — una extraña combinación si me lo preguntas.

2

Esa tarde se sentía alegre, y como solía contagiar sus estados de ánimos toda la casa se regocijaba en alegría. Los niños que entraban y salían por la puerta trasera reían a gusto, en la medida que Alfred jugaba con ellos y su hermano lo observaba por la ventana de la cocina.

¿En qué momento aquellos sentimientos por su hermano habían también traspasado al umbral de la envidia? Ese rostro sereno escondía todo un historial de rencores, pero a él no podía culparlo, pues Alfred era una luz en el mundo, alguien a quien todos observaban con admiración, con algo de cariño. Y él era una sombra.

Entró a la estancia un hombre que no mediría menos de cinco pies, con un cuerpo de Adonis. Su vestimenta era lujosa, pero con un estilo que, en Inglaterra, se hubiese considerado extravagante, rayano en el mal gusto.

Las mangas de su camisa eran holgadas y el delantero de su chaqueta llevaba un unas grandes bandas de astracán, acompañada de una capa que llevaba echada sobre los hombros, de un potente azul marino, forrada en seda de color dorado brillante, y la llevaba sujeta al cuello, con un broche que consistía en una única y reluciente gema. Completando este aspecto de opulencia que impregnaba su ser, ocupaba unas botas que le subían hasta media pierna y que estaban ribeteadas con una rica piel marrón. En su mentón se asomaba una barba desdeñosa, tan sólo unos pelillos rubios y curvos, casi tan finos como su propio largo cabello, de un color tan claro como el sol y que caía ondulado sobre sus hombros. A juzgar por su rostro, lucía como un hombre de carácter fuerte, con labios finos y una mirada dura, sugiriendo un carácter resuelto hasta la obstinación.

Pero todos estos preceptos cambiaron en Matt cuando le vio esbozarle una sonrisa, se sintió confortado y se encogió sobre sí mismo.

— ¿Mal día el de hoy?—preguntó con una voz suave y melodiosa y un marcado acento francés —Tu rostro luce afligido.

—Tome asiento, por favor —dijo el canadiense—. Aquel hombre es mi hermano y compañero, Alfred F. Jones, quien tiene la amabilidad de jugar con los pequeños de la casa— señaló al hombre en el patio— Y yo soy Matthew Jones, su hermano de hecho. ¿A quién tengo el agrado de dirigirme?

El francés murmuró algunas palabras en ese idioma que él no descifraba antes de volver a dirigirse a Matthew —Puede usted llamarme Francis, aunque mi nombre de pila es Francis Bonefoy. Entiendo que ese caballero, su hermano, es muy preciado para usted y eso puedo admirarlo, pero Matthew, hábleme un poco más de usted.

Confundido por aquella declaración se había levantado para servir el té y pensar en una respuesta, pero Francis le cogió de la muñeca y le obligó a volver a sentarse otra vez.

—No sé qué parte de mí ha de interesarle, puesto que soy sólo un joven corriente en la ciudad de Londres. No sé qué parte de mí podrían llegar a resultarle interesantes.  
—Entonces comenzaré yo.  
—No puedo rehusarme a ello.  
—Mi estimado Matthew, en usted escucho un acento extranjero que desconozco en lo absoluto, y yo soy un hombre de mundos, se lo advierto sin recato.  
—Me excusará usted la vaga presentación que he ofrecido, soy canadiense de nacimiento, aunque legalmente soy americano.

El visitante miró con aparente sorpresa aquella lánguida figura reclinada frente a él. Hombre que sin duda se traía uno que otro misterio.

—Pues yo soy francés, por si le concierne.

—Ya me había dado cuenta de eso —murmuró Matthew secamente, acomodándose en su asiento y suspirando con cansancio, se arrepentía un poco de haber invitado a sentarse a aquel hombre, pero de todas formas había sido la conversación más interesante que tenía en un tiempo.

—En qué circunstancia más delicada he tenido que meterme, mis disculpas. Aunque puedo entreverme a seguir preguntando por lo que veo, déjeme ver, ¿cómo fue que ustedes, una familia Americana vinieron a parar a este recatado y fiel reino en Londres?  
—Por vía marítima, si pregunta el transporte, aunque debo aclarar que el motivo ni siquiera yo lo tengo claro, Dios nos ampare.

Y Matthew sintió regocijo por aquella amena charla, que se prolongaría hasta que la luna despidió al sol y los pájaros dejaran de cantar.

3

A las diez exactamente estaba Alfred tocando la campana, la gente no había llegado todavía y su hermano estaba dentro prendiendo las velas con su madre. Se sentó en la banca a las afueras del recinto con la intención de esperar hasta la hora que fuese, pues estaba muy interesado en poder charlar con Arthur, mucho más allá de lo que le había dicho su madre, sino propiamente cautivado por su carácter peculiar.

Pero no debía estar pensando tanto en ello, ¿no es correcto? Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo justo ahora? Sin embargo la verdad era que la propia naturaleza de Arthur resultaba magnética. Acostumbrado como estaba a la soledad luego de tocar la campana, pues la gente comenzaba a llegar media hora más tarde, tuvo que mirar tres veces para asegurarse de que aquel hombre parado frente a él era efectivamente en quién estaba pensando.

Abochornado por la situación en la que se había envuelto, se limitó a hacer un pequeño gesto invitándolo a sentarse.

Tan respetable como siempre lucía, Arthur se metió las manos a su traje de mezclilla y se sentó a su lado, estirando las piernas delante de sí.

—Creo que aún no hemos tenido oportunidad de presentarnos como corresponde. —señaló el más bajo, a la vez que lo encaraba de frente.

—Así me lamento, Alfred F. Jones para servirle, como verá, soy sólo un humilde servidor a la palabra de Dios, ni más ni menos.  
— ¿Ni más ni menos haz de decir?  
—Así mismo.  
— ¿Y a qué se debe esta inesperada y ciega fe?

Alfred le miró algo confundido por aquella pregunta, intentó formular una respuesta y se atragantó en sus palabras, hasta que lo sopesó un poco y rio con ganas, viéndose obligado a tumbarse hacia atrás y luego voltear su cuerpo completamente a la mirada de Arthur, quien levantó una de sus frondosas cejas en señal de duda.

—No sé —aclaró—. Pero estoy seguro de que compartir la carga con nuestro señor nos dará una vida más ligera, y bajo la enseñanza de Dios es amor, todo sea por él.

—Le sigo con mucho interés —dijo Arthur, complacido.

—Creo además que para encontrar la fe, todos necesitamos una probada de nuestro propio milagro.  
— ¿Y cuál fue tu milagro Alfred Jones?—pronunció con un acento inglés que lo dejó atontado, pues sus palabras poseían cierto tono, cierto tono que Alfred nunca había escuchado y estaba más intrigado que nunca por escuchar más.

Pero la llegada de la gente le puso en alerta y se paró de un golpe, algo acalorado por estas sensaciones.

—Estoy todavía sopesando la cosa en mi mente, pero estoy seguro que este tema de conversación podrá ser continuado más tarde en mi casa, a la cual queda cordialmente invitado para compartir una taza de café—sus ojos azules irradiaron fulgor a la vez que sus lentes se deslizaban un poco por el arco de su nariz y compartiendo una última mirada antes de que se tuviese que levantar para saludar a los nuevos llegados Arthur aclaró.

"Prefiero el té".

4

Pudiese parecer extraño—O rayar lo paranormal—, pero Alfred había nacido con ese innato poder de presentir cuando los buenos o malos tiempos se avecinan, incluso en alguna ocasión había predicho la muerte de algunas personas (pero eso no lo compartió con nadie), esto era algo a lo cual toda su familia se había acostumbrado, en más de alguna ocasión Judy dijo que era parte del milagro que fue "concebirle" y esto, aunque incorrecto, no le era rebatido por nadie.

Alfred era muy precoz, tenía esta desbordante imaginación de la cual Judy ni David sabían de donde sacaba, por eso sus comentarios tendían a ser mitigados: sin saber el valor de sus palabras, se dedicaba a cuestionar la existencia de Dios desde pequeño.

—Pero padre, si la religión es tan cierta como ella misma, ¿por qué se conforman distintas religiones que impugnan la nuestra?—había preguntado con inocencia en aquella ocasión — ¿Y por qué aprecian distinto, si Dios es uno solo?, ¿No deben ser los mismos valores los que se compartan en todo el mundo?  
—Aquellos que no obedecen a nuestro único Dios y que admiten otras creencias ensuciando la nuestra, sólo pueden ser llamados herejes, hijo. Y si te sientes disconforme con nuestra creencia quizás también te conviertas en uno.

Davie, con un matiz cansado, pues entrar en este debate ideológico con Alfred era duro en todo sentido, lo miraba con fastidio, aquello siempre dejaba al pequeño sintiéndose incómodo, pues podía observar falencias en toda esta teoría.

Alfred no volvió a eludir el asunto ese día, ni el siguiente, pero se quedó pensativo durante el largo rato que duró el transcurso de la cena familiar, cerrando en ese mismo instante los espacios vacíos de su creencia, asumiendo cosas que no debió a su corta edad. A las nueve de la noche entró en el cuarto de su padre.

—Lo siento, padre —dijo— le he fallado a Dios, he cuestionado su existencia y ahora estoy arrepentido, ¿seré admitido aún en el cielo? —por su rostro se deslizaron las lágrimas y detrás de él apareció Matthew, tomándole la mano.

—Hijo mío —su madre se acercó para apresarlos entre sus brazos— nuestro Dios es misericordioso y cada falta será perdonada siempre y cuanto el valor de nuestros pecados sea recompensado. Pagaremos nuestras faltas en la tierra para luego ascender al cielo.

— ¿Estás segura madre?

—Creo que sí, Alfred.

Aquella conversación quedaría en el subconsciente del americano, siendo absuelta incluso por el olvido, que de forma soberbia actuaba a veces; y no volvería a recordarla hasta muchísimos años después, luego del suceso de eventos que le antecederían.

4

Él era la caracterización de américa, lo supo en cuanto lo vio a la lejanía, una sonrisa incluso bajo la lluvia y con una mirada penetrante. Se podía teorizar como un amigable e ingenuo clérigo, su corbata blanca, su sonrisa comprensiva y su aire general de curiosidad atisbadora y benévola eran tales que le causó una especie de timidez, timidez que guardó para sí mismo. No era que estuviese parado en frente de una iglesia, esperando hasta el último hombre para cerrar sus puertas, sino que su actitud parecía reflejar su alma, lo cual resultaba cautivador.

Y pensó -cuando captó el atisbo de un rostro delicioso, por el que podría morir cualquier mujer-, que las tablas se perdieron a un excelente modelo, así como Londres había ganado una sonrisa en los días de lluvia.

En Londres llovía la mayor parte del año y eso daba cierto toque de melancolía que no podía ser aplacada incluso con el encender de la chimenea, pues lo cierto es que te terminaba hundiendo en tu propia miseria mientras el juego de luces al llegar la tarde se veía opaco, es por eso que se vio sinceramente interesado en esa sonrisa en un día de lluvia en Londres, en alguien que ni siquiera era Europeo.

Con esa premisa en mente se acercó a él cuando observaba los estantes de la librería, pues además poseían cierta afinidad literaria. Y fue también, por un tipo de analogía que sólo podría reducirse a susceptible, pues cuando le vio sentado en la banca de la iglesia, reconoció su propia integridad de soledad. Era de las situaciones más ridículas en las que se había encontrado y pensar en eso fue lo que lo hizo echarse a reír en medio de la ceremonia religiosa.

5

Eran las seis y cuarto y se encontraba algo ansioso, ya había dado aviso a la criada para que preparasen té, el mejor de la casa, el mismo se había encargado de elegirlo. Un té aromatizado con aceite de Bergamota, hecho con té negro y hervido a la temperatura exacta. Para él con un café era suficiente, aunque él también se había encargado de tostar los granos. Sólo en caso de.

—Hermano, ¿Qué haces?—Matthew asomó sus narices en la sala de estar, que lucía tan pulcra como de costumbre. Alfred estaba acomodando los libros en el estante que ocupaba toda la pared del costado.  
— ¡Estoy ordenando!  
—Eso puedo verlo... pero ¿por qué?

— ¿Recuerdas aquel chico inglés que conociste en Grotens?  
— ¡Claro que sí, Arthur Kirkland!  
—El mismísimo.  
— ¿Y por qué vendrá a nuestra casa?  
—A visitarme por supuesto.  
— ¿A ti?  
—A mí.  
El canadiense le miró sorprendido y Alfred, ofuscado por ello, dio media vuelta y continuó con lo que hacía.

Cuando en la puerta sonaron los golpeteos de una forma melodiosa, ambos hermanos se miraron— ¿Voy a abrir la puerta? Digo, ya que tienes todos esos libros en las manos...

— ¡No!, ¡El es mí nuevo amigo, Matthew!

Matthew una vez más se quedó pasmado ante la actitud infantil que Alfred adquiría de vez en cuando. Podía ser muy bueno y bondadoso, pero algunas veces pecaba de egoísta. Y aquello le hacía hervir por dentro.

**Author's Note:**

> Me pone un poco nerviosa el haberme oxidado de esta manera, estoy algo complicada con la narración y la historia, pero en verdad quería subirlo y continuarlo. Este es sólo el prólogo, por eso es tan cortito, pero no se asusten que suelo explayarme bastante.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Creen que merece la pena el ser continuada?, ¿Qué se esperan de cada personaje?, ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá después?  
> La idea de un Alfred aspirante a ser diácono me estaba volviendo loca, y por qué no, un Arthur algo travieso.
> 
> La historia se estará subiendo en redes como Wattpad, Fanfiction y Amor-yaoi.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias, ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
